thejetsonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rockin' With Judy Jetson
Rockin' with Judy Jetson is a musical made-for-TV movie produced by Hanna-Barbera as a part of the Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 series. It first aired 18 September 1988 in syndication. Summary Judy Jetson and her friends idolize rock star Sky Rocker and attend his concert, despite her father's disapproval of rock concerts. Judy had just written a new song and wants to give it to Sky. Meanwhile, evil space queen Felonia Funk is out to destroy music and sends her cronies, Quark and Quasar, to give Commander Comsat a message containing a code that will help Felonia find a rare crystal that will assist in her evil doings. Sky Rocker gets the wrong song and it becomes a huge sensation, leading to Felonia's kidnapping of Sky Rocker and a group of music-loving aliens, the Zoomies, to help Judy. Meanwhile, Elroy and Astro pursue Judy as she is chased by space villains and George goes out to find his daughter. Songs # "Rockin' 'Round the Galaxy" - Judy, Sky Rocker, Company, Zoomies # "Airport Welcome" - Judy, lona, Starr # "Jupiter Jump" - Sky Rocker # "Gleep Glorp" - Sky Rocker, Judy, Iona, Starr # "Shootin' Star" - Judy, lona, Starr # "Surfin' In Space" - Judy, lona, Starr, Zoomies # "A House Is Not a Home" (not related to the Burt Bacharach song of the same name) - Judy # "Shootin' Star" - Judy, lona, Starr, Sky Rocker, Gruff Home Media Releases Hanna-Barbera Home Video released Rockin' with Judy Jetson on VHS 18 May 1989. It is now out of print but it can still be found online via Amazon.com & eBay. On 9 August 2011, Warner Archive released the movie on DVD in NTSC picture format with all region encoding, as part of their Hanna–Barbera Classics Collection. This is a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release, available exclusively through Warner's online store and Amazon.com.http://www.tvshowsondvd.com/news/Jetsons-Rockin-with-Judy-Jetson/15787 j rockin vhs.jpg j rockin vhs b.jpg Rockin' with judy jetson.jpg Credits *Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera *Producer: Kay Wright *Written by: Charles M. Howell IV, Kevin Hopps *Supervising Director: Ray Patterson *Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera *Character Voices: Charlie Adler, Michael Bell, Mel Blanc, P.L. Brown, Steve Bulen, Daws Butler, Ruth Buzzi, Hamilton Camp, Selette Cole, Peter Cullen, Pat Fraley, Don Messick, Cindy McGee, Pat Musick, George O'Hanlon, Rob Paulsen, Penny Singleton, Eric Suter, Jean Vander Pyl, Janet Waldo, B.J. Ward, Beau Weaver *Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto *Directors: Paul Sommer *Recording Director: Gordon Hunt *Animation Casting Director: Andrea Romano *Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman *Director of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller *Music Composed and Conducted by: Sven Libaek *Songs for Judy Jetson Performed by: B.J. Ward *Songs Arranged and Performed by: Benjamin Goldstein *Additional Music by: Stephen Hudecki *Story Direction: Joel Seibel, Bill Perez *Main Title: Bill Perez, Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke *Model Supervision: Jack White *Unit Head: Chris Otsuki *Character Design: Scott Jeralds, Melanie Sowell, Salene Weatherwax, Patrick Ventura, Michael Bennett, Donna Zeller, Bernard Gruver, Frank Smith, Evert Brown *Animation Directors: Joanna Romersa, Oliver Callahan, Bob Goe, Rick Leon, Tim Walker, Joan Drake, Don Patterson, Frank Andrina *Animation: Sam Jaimes, Al Pabian, Don Lusk, Joe Roman, Bill Littlejohn, Patricia Joy, Bob Carlson, Rod Scribner, Bob Matz *Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer *Key Background Layouts: Lorraine Marue, Bill Proctor *Key Backgrounds: Patti Palmer, Marzette Bonar, Jonathon Goley, Gloria Wood, Bonnie Goodknight, Michael Humphries, Dean Spille *Master Checking and Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland *Checking: Carole Barnes *Ink and Paint Supervisor: Joanne Lansing *Ink and Paint: Marie White, Patricia Capozzi, Sheri Barstad, Brigitte Strother, Cheri Lucas, Chandra Poweris, Adele Lenart *Xerography: Star Wirth *Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke *Camera: Dickson/Vasu *Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Stan Wetzel *Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks *Production Assistants: Victoria McCollum, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Erika Grossbart, Debby Lathrop-Robbins, Ginger Robertson, Robin Strickland, Carolyn Klein, Sandy Claxton-Arnold, Lora Sackett *Songs: *"Rockin' Round the Galaxy" **Music and Lyrics by William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Benjamin Goldstein, Phillip Namonworth, James L. Venable, Thomas Chase & Steve Rucker *"Jupiter Jump" **Music and Lyrics by William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Benjamin Goldstein, James L. Venable, Thomas Chase & Steve Rucker *"Gleep Glorp" **Music and Lyrics by William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Benjamin Goldstein, James L. Venable, Thomas Chase & Steve Rucker *"Airport Welcome" **Music and Lyrics by William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Benjamin Goldstein, Todd Hayen & David Smith *"Shootin' Star" **Music and Lyrics by William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Charles M. Howell IV, Benjamin Goldstein, James L. Venable, Thomas Chase & Steve Rucker *"Surfin' in Space" **Music and Lyrics by William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Charles M. Howell IV, Benjamin Goldstein, James L. Venable, Thomas Chase & Steve Rucker *"A House Is Not a Home" **Music and Lyrics by William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Charles M. Howell IV, Benjamin Goldstein & John Debney *Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan *Film Editors: Chuck McCann, Roger Donley *Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley *Dubbing: Producers' Sound Service *Music Editors: Daniels McLean S.M.E., Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky, Stephen Hudecki *Music Recording :Filmus Recording Services *Sound Editors: Jerry Winicki, Tim Iverson, Michele Iverson, Carol Lewis, David M. Cowan, Michael Bradley, Catherine MacKenzie, Rick Hinson, Brian Baker, Charlie King *Show Editor: Gil Iverson *Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer *Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton *1/4" Editors: Kelly Foley, Paul Douglas *Track Readers: Yvonne Palmer, James Hearn, Kerry Iverson, Kay Douglas, Lee-Tsu Aries *Voice Recording: Coast Recorders *Production Manager: Kathy Condon *Produced in Association with: Wang Film Production Co. Ltd., Cuckoo's Nest Studio *Supervising Directors: Janine Dawson, Bill Perkins *Associate Producer: Lynn Hoag *Production Supervisor: Bob Marples *Additional Animation Production: Hung Long Animation Company ** This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. ** ©1988 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved References Category:Films/Specials Category:The Jetsonian A to Z